


The Eightfold Seal

by heiligeharmonie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiligeharmonie/pseuds/heiligeharmonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all espers are good. Not all foes are bad. What part of the story don't we know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eightfold Seal

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm posting something so short here, but I am.

It is told that the great conflict between humans and espers, the War of the Magi, was brought by the lust for power harbored by too many men.The espers were chased from this world, forced into hiding. History makes them to be the victims, and largely, they were.

However, humans and espers were more alike than anyone can even remember. Neither side was without it's monsters.

From among the espers, there rose a warrior with the power to lay waste to all before him. And so he did, raining fire and wind upon friend and foe alike. His own kind forsook him, though his his human adversaries still perused him, his power too great to let slip through their fingers. 

As this mad esper ravaged the land the legions that attacked him, another race of beings who share this world watched. These nine creatures had been content to ignore the existence of the greedy human beings and the gods' creatures. But they could not stand by and allow this esper to continue to strike down the innocent lesser creatures, destroy the land, and perhaps even turn on the nine of them one day.

And so, lead by their Kaiser, eight dragons descended upon Crusader, trapping him within a seal to hold him for a millennial, so long as the eight lived to hold it.


End file.
